diferentes
by dulceCandy la diosa del amor
Summary: candy y albert siendo niños pierden a sus padres no son hermano y son encontrados por un indio el cual los cuida como si fueran sus hijos pero pasados los años candy y albert se encuentran con otros persnas iguales que ellos y ellos se los llevan a chicag


_**DIFERENTES**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El comienzo**_

_**México 1865**_

_**Lejos de la sociedad había una tribu llamados los Lacotas ellos habitaban en México y Vivian en paz aunque habían algunos que rompían la paz pero para eso estaban los guerreros chantan que eran los encargados de mantener la paz. Uno de los guerreros mas fuertes se llamaba Seth y tenía 19 años **_

_**Seth un día escucho un llanto cerca de una cascada así que fue y averiguo de que se trataba y se sorprendió al ver a un bebe en una canasta a orillas de la cascada así que se acerco y la recogió y se dio cuenta de que era una niña y Seth al ver que no había nadie cerca decidió hacerse cargo de la niña y vio que dentro de la canasta había una muñeca que decía candy y dijo**_

_**-candy te llamaras candy y serás mi hija –pero entonces escucho otro llanto cerca de ahí y fue a ver y se encontró con una mujer blanca que estaba sangrando y ella al ver al indio le dijo **_

_**-cuídalo por favor Albert cuídate-fue lo único que dijo antes de morir ya que parecía que estaba herida de bala**_

_**Y Seth diviso a un niño entre las ramas de 2 años y supuso que él debería de ser Albert así que se acerco y le dijo**_

_**-hola Albert ven no te hare daño-decía mientras lo cargaba y se iba del lugar y dijo-candy y Albert ustedes ahorra serán mis hijos y los cuidare de todo peligro y serán educados como si fueran Lacotas**_

_**Seth al llegar a su aldea sus amigos se sorprendieron al verlo llegar con dos niños blancos y uno le dijo**_

_**-que haces con esos niños blancos ellos no son de aquí tienes que botarlos**_

_**-yo no voy a hacer eso con mis hijos Sam lo quieras o no ellos se quedaran aquí conmigo como mis hijos**_

_**-tus hijos pero ellos no tienen tu sangre ni nada**_

_**-no me interesa ellos son mis hijos y tú no puedes decirme nada adiós-decía Seth mientras se dirigía a su choza para meter a los dos niños a dormir**_

_**Al entrar decidió acomodar su choza para que cando crecieran sus hijos pudieran entrar los tres en los dejo en su cama de él mientras hacía campo para acomodar unas colchas encima de unas pieles de ovejas para que pudieran dormir ahí los niños hasta que el les construyera una cuna.**_

_**Sam al ver que Seth no le haría caso fue y le dijo al jefe de la tribu que Seth había traído invasores a la aldea y el jefe al oírlo decidió hablar con su guerrero y Sam divulgo el rumor en la aldea de que Seth había traído invasores así que cuando el jefe fue a visitar a Seth todos estaban a la espera de ver que le decía y si lo echaba de la aldea**_

_**-guerrero Seth sal de ahí ahorra mismo-dijo el jefe**_

_**-si –dijo Seth saliendo de su choza-que se le ofrece jefe**_

_**-con quien estás en tu morada-pregunto el jefe**_

_**-solo estoy yo con mis hijos-respondió mirando a los demás que estaban a sus alrededor**_

_**-hijos acaso te has casado y ya tienes hijos y no me invitaste a la boda amigo-dijo el jefe ya que él le tenía mucha estima a Seth que lo consideraba como aun hijo**_

_**-no no me he casado pero decidí quedarme con unos niños que no tenían padres-dijo Seth viendo a donde quería llegar el jefe**_

_**-niños en nuestra tribu que no tienen padres es raro estas seguro-dijo el jefe**_

_**-si ellos no tienen padres pero no son de la tribu-dijo Seth**_

_**-si no son de la tribu de donde son-dijo impaciente el jefe**_

_**-no lo sé yo los salve y decidí cuidarlos como mis hijos**_

_**-y de que los salvasteis se puede saber-pregunto el feje**_

_**-la niña estaba en la orilla del rio y el niño me lo dejo su madre que murió de algo-dijo Seth tristemente mientras recordaba a la madre de Albert**_

_**-haber tráelos quiero verlos –dijo el jefe **_

_**Y Seth entro y con cuidado levanto al niño y la niña de la cama para que no se despertaran y los saco para que los viera**_

_**-ellos son mis hijos candy y Albert-dijo Seth tiernamente mientras los miraba**_

_**-Seth ellos no puede ser tus hijos ellos son hijos de los cara pálida-dijo mirando a los niños-ellos no se parecen a nadie de la tribu perdón pero tendrás que regresarlos a donde pertenecen**_

_**-no por favor jefe ellos son mis hijos ahorra y no me interesa si se parecen o no a mi son mis hijos yo los ayude como tal y si me dice que los regrese me iré de la aldea **_

_**-enserio tan pronto los tomas como tus hijos?-pregunto el jefe conmovido de que Seth los quisiera como sus hijos y tan rápido**_

_**-si**_

_**-entonces se quedaran pero te digo que cuando crezcan ellos quieran saber porque son diferentes a los demás y quienes eran sus padres verdaderos –dijo el jefe preocupado por el futuro**_

_**-yo les diré la verdad y los seguiré queriendo como a mis hijos jefe**_

_**-entonces esta decidid ellos se quedan como tus hijos y nadie en la aldea puede atentar contra ellos porque si no será considerado un traidor es una orden ellos deben de ser tratados como unos de nosotros entendido-dijo mirando a todos los que estaban ahí-y Seth si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela si muchacho**_

_**-si gracias jefe-dijo Seth **_

_**-y como dijisteis que se llamaban Albert y candy no? **_

_**-si así porque**_

_**-porque esos nombres tan raros**_

_**-es que cuando encontré al niño su madre le llamo Albert y a la niña candy porque ella tenía una muñeca con ese nombre jefe-dijo Seth**_

_**-bueno ahorra puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo chau-dijo el jefe retirándose**_

_**8 años después**_

_**-vamos candy apúrate o llegaremos tarde con la cena-decía un joven rubio de ojos celestes y cabellera rubia**_

_**-ay espera no ves que no puedo con las canastas –decía candy una niña de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia y risada**_

_**Entonces Albert se detuvo a esperar a candy y cuando ella le alcanzo él le dijo**_

_**-ya ahora vamos-decía mientras le tomaba la mano y corrían- así no te quedaras atrás pequeña pecosa**_

_**-no me digas así Albert –dijo candy y cuando llegaron vieron a su padre encendiendo la leña**_

_**-porque tardaron tuvieron algún problema-dijo mientras miraba a la gente de la tribu**_

_**-no papa es solo que candy es muy lenta para correr ira papa cuantos pescado trajimos del rio –decía mientras les mostraba**_

_**-si papa y mira lo que traje del árbol que sembré te dije que daría ricos frutos-decía candy mientras le mostraba hartas verduras y frutas –ahorra a cocinar **_

_**-si preparen la comida ahorita vuelvo-dijo su padre al darse cuenta de que venía Sam con su hijo y dos amigos mas**_

_**-que quieren-dijo Seth fríamente**_

_**-solo vinimos por pescado- dijo Seth tratando de ir donde estaban Albert y candy **_

_**-bueno entonces vallan al rio que yo y mis hijos pescamos el que tenemos con esfuerzo-dijo Seth**_

_**-es mentira ellos me robaron el pescado que yo pesque y las frutas-dijo el hijo de Sam ateara**_

_**-no llames a mis hijos mentirosos que ellos no van ni al rio con ustedes ellos saben donde pescar que es el lugar donde yo voy desde hace años y sobre las frutas dudo que sepas de donde la saca mi hija así que lárguense-dijo Seth molesto por lo que llamaron a sus hijos mentirosos y ladrones**_

_**Y como Sam no tenía ni un otro argumento se fue**_

_**Al llegar se sorprendió al ver que sus hijos ya tenían la comida lista y que lo estaban esperando solo a él para comer**_

_**-ya viniste papa ahorra comamos –dijo candy **_

_**-valla que eres comelona candy –dijo Albert **_

_**Y así pasaron la tarde con su padre y jugando entre ellos **_

_**Al llegar la noche candy casi siempre no conciliaba el sueño si siempre dormía con Albert lo cual a su padre le molestaba ya que no era correcto**_

_**Escena del próximo capi**_

_**-suéltame- decía candy**_

_**-no quiero tu no mandas porque no eres de aquí porque no te vas claro a menos de que te cases conmigo-decía un chico mientras le jalaba el pelo ya que era sostenida por otros dos chicos mas**_

_**- no estoy loca-dijo candy escupiéndole la cara**_

_**-oigan idiotas suelten a mi hermana-decía Albert mientras los golpeaba a los que sujetaban a candy**_

_**Y candy aprovecho para zafarse y darle u rodillazo a al chico que le jalo el pelo**_

_**-van a ver no las pagaran-decían dos chicos mientras corrían**_

_**-y tú no te vuelvas a meter con mi hermana o llamare a chuchi-dijo Albert enojado**_

_**-no sé de qué te molestas si ella ni es tu hermana **_

_**En eso escucharon un disparo y candy fue a ver de qué se trataba**_

_**Fin de la escena**_

_**Aquí escribí otro fics aunque no hay terminado los otros lo escribí con gusto bueno no sé si les irá a gustar pero si no les gusta ni modo que se le va a hacer dejare de escribirlo bueno me despido**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición **_

_**Pd: me invente el lugar es para que sea como me lo imagine y que haiga indios en la época en que candy fue adoptada y lo demas**_


End file.
